For Cryin' Out Loud
For Cryin' Out Loud is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It marks the first appearance of the Zeo Five Power Sword. Synopsis As a school project, Tommy and Kat must pretend to be married. And to make the exercise even more realistic, Kat brings along Joey, whom she's offered to baby-sit for the duration of the experiment. Joey's crying is driving the teens nuts, but when King Mondo sends Boo Hoo the Clown to amplify the baby's wail, the effects are devastating. If the Power Rangers can't get the child to stop crying, he'll lay waste to Angel Grove! Plot Tommy and Kat are given an assignment where they must pretend to be married, much to the amusement of the other rangers. Kat brings a baby with her to meet Tommy, the child of her neighbor, to make the assignment more realistic. When the baby starts crying, all the other rangers try to leave, though Kat makes Tommy stay. The Machine Empire, seeing this, sends a monster to increase Joey's cry so it will be devastating to Angel Grove. They then bring the baby to a power plant, where they hope to use his cry to destroy the plant. The Rangers arrive and battle the Cogs, though Tommy goes after Joey. Tommy saves the baby just as he's thrown off the edge of a catwalk, and Billy is able to teleport him away. The Rangers are then able to call their Zords and defeat the monster, restoring the baby's crying to normal. After that, the teacher assigns Tommy and Kat to babysit his twins. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Boohoo the Clown (voice) *??? as Joey Notes *First use of the Zeo Laser Pistols in their advanced mode which is formed from the Zeo Power Pod swords and pistols to enhance the blasts. *First time the shortened morph sequence is shown whereby we see a shot of Tommy being suited up in his Ranger suit before being followed by a four-way split screen of the other four Rangers being suited up but not with their unmorphed faces shown. *Billy's teleportation color is shown to be a white in this episode (this being the first time he has teleported on-screen since stepping down as a Ranger). *The Zeo Megazord fight was used in a PC game Power Rangers Zeo PowerActive Words. *The Masked Rider episode "Battle of the Bands" premiered the same day as the episode. Errors *Billy stated he wouldn't be able to locate Joey until he cried again, however Alpha soon detected him at the Power Plant. *While the Cogs in the Sentai footage were both color variants and holding spears, in the US footage the Cogs were without their spears and only colored silver. *Boohoo was on his feet after Tommy's attack, but was then shown lying down after Klank threw Orbus. Songs *We Need A Hero (Instrumental) *Enemies Beware *5-4-1 (instrumental) See Also (fight footage & story) * Choriki Sentai Ohranger: The Movie- Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. (morphing sequence) Category:Zeo Category:Episode